Brainless
by OllieGenisis
Summary: Spicer wants Bubba for his own, but knows Elric won't have that. Spicer decides to act, rated M for a reason.


"Spicer," Bubba started, taking a deep breath. "What are you doing?"

"What?" The raven haired teen raised his brows.

Bubba rolled his golden eyes, running his fingers through his tousled brown hair. "You follow me every day. Honestly, you're pissing me off." He stated dryly. Stray snow flakes floated down around the two, the street lamps illuminating them. Their shadows stretched across the salted side walk and across the mushy snow.

Spicer's dark brown eyes looked around briefly, seeing nothing more but the few fluttering snow flakes lazily falling to the ground. He glanced back at the boy, "Why?" Like he needed to ask why. He knew the answer.

Bubba narrowed those stunning gold eyes of his, and sighed again. "Spicer, I really don't mind if you want to talk or whatever. The thing is, you don't talk. You follow me every time you see me walking home. It's weird." Bubba stared at him for a moment before turning around and briskly walking away.

"Bubba, wait!" Spicer called after him. Bubba's hooded head shot back around and there was another string of silent. Spicer shook his head. He wanted to apologize, but the words stuck to his tongue. The boy turned back and started walking away again. Spicer briskly followed him, tugging his coat tighter around his body.

"What do ya want?" Bubba groaned, looking at him tiredly. "I'm cold and going home to _Elric._" Bubba halted, looking up at Spicer with sorrowful eyes.

Spicer wanted to take all that back, he couldn't of course. Truthfully, he screwed Elric, well, Elric screwed _him._ He didn't blame Bubba for being so mad, it had happened months ago, Spicer thought he'd be over it by now. Elric and him hadn't even seen each other since then.

"I'm sorry." Spicer said softly, staring at him with wandering eyes.

Bubba shifted, his eyes dropping to the white snow. "I'm gonna go home. See ya around," He puckered out his bottom lip, his two blue snake bites moving slightly. He started moving away, brushing snowflakes from his brown hoodie.

Spicer lunged forward and grasped his arm, holding him steady. "Why?" he asked quietly.

Bubba tried to pull his arm away from the larger male. "I haven't forgiven you for nearly tearing me and Elric apart. That's a good enough answer in my book." Bubba said simply.

Spicer pursed his lips, then sighed a cloud of white, "I know." he said simply.

"Spicer, I need to go," Bubba insisted. "You need to get home too. I have to go home and feed my dog. It's like, 11 o'clock at night." He tried again to pull himsefl from Spicer's strong hand, but Spicer simply shook his head.

Spicer moved his hand to Bubba's exsposed, cold wrist. He felt their pulses starting to match each others, both of them starting to race with adrenaline dancing in their eyes. "Come home with me," he jerked his head back, tightening his grip. They were practically standing at the sidewalk that led to his white home.

Bubba frowned, "I'm leaving."

They were so closed to each other, Spicer didn't understand why Bubba was telling him this. With a surge or anger, he thought that if he couldn't have Bubba for himself, Elric couldn't either. Why should Elric be the one to have him? Spicer had been Bubba's friend since the fourth grade, Elric was just some random guy that appeared in Bubba's life when Bubba needed some where to live. If Spicer knew about his friend's troubles, Elric wouldn't even be present.

He had to have him.

He started tugging Bubba to his house and the small boy planted his feet on the cement, pouting his lips again. "Spicer, stop!" he whined, yanking his arm.

Spicer furrowed his brow. Bubba took his other arm and started pushing against Spicer's black jacketed chest, "That hurts, let me go." he growled, trying to step backwards. Spicer glanced around the homes, making sure the lights were off or no one was watching. He ripped Bubba into his arms, grabbing around him tightly.

Bubba screamed in surprise before trying to push against his chest once again. "I swear to God, Elric will kill you if you do anything to me!" He yelled, beating against him. Spicer rolled his eyes. Bubba yelled again, his voice echoing around the nieghborhood. Spicer slammed his palm over the smallboy's mouth, he felt the snake bites poke against his started dragging him back to his home. He kept darting his eyes around as he struggled to keep Bubba in his muscular arms. Bubba thrusted around, shaking his head with closed eyes and screaming into his palm agitatedly.

"Shh," He said softly, pulling him up the front porch. "And I don't think Elric would do shit, honestly." He said, lugging him onwards. Bubba kicked around, continuously losing his footing and slippinglimply in Spicer's hold. "Hush." he murmered, lost in the feeling of Bubba's pulsing heart. He tongued over his lips aimlessly, imagining what he would do to the boy. Spicer pulled him in front of the door, pushing it open with his shoulder.

Spicer looked down with darkened eyes and squeezed him a bit. "Quiet," he whispered. Bubba finally stopped his screaming, his face beating red under Spicer's hand. He frowned, taking his hand off and curling his fist up, slamming it down into Bubba's cheek. Bubba yelped out with pain, falling limp in Spicer's arm. Spicer dragged him into the home, letting him fall to the hardwood floor. Bubba clasped at his cheek, moaning to himself.

"You fuck!" Bubba rasped, sitting up and pressing his back against the locked front door. Spicer looked over to the bruised boy on the floor, Bubba staring up with teared up eyes and breathing heavil, one hand cupping the side of his bruised cheek.

Spicer stared down at him with curious eyes, cocking his head at him before kneeling down in front of him. He reached his hand out towards him, Bubba flinching back away. Spicer frowned, grabbing the back of Bubba's brown hair and twisting his fingers around in the silky texture. The boy whimpered like a puppy as Spicer forced him to stare up at him. Spicer stroked his opposite hand against Bubba's swollen cheek, very gently as if he were petting a kitten.

"Let me go." Tears flowed down Bubba's flushed face, "Please, Spicer." Bubba begged, the fight already gone from his quivering body. Spicer smiled, kissing his forehead. He placed another kiss on Bubba's lips, his tongue softly touching Bubba's bottom lip. He felt him relax, letting out a long breath.

Spicer pulled back, looking at his newfound victim. Bubba looked so helpless, adorable in a way, sitting there with his bruised face and pouting lips and round golden eyes. He was too perfect in Spicer's point of view.

He released Bubba's hair, picking him up by his shoulders, he yanked Bubba up to his feet. Bubba pushed against him, but knocked it off once Spicer casted him a glare. He dragged Bubba to his couch, setting him down gently. Bubba leaned back, grasping Spicer's wandering hands as Spicer went to unzip his jacket, "Please, please." He was pitifully whispering, his face tear stained.

Spicer grasped the zipper with his fingers, sliding it down. He yanked it off Bubba's small hoodie, discarding it to the floor. Bubba wore an over sized pink sweater, it looked cute on him, he looked like a doll. Spicer went to Bubba's jeans, unzipping those as well, yanking the material off his toned legs. As he did that, Bubba's loose Vans sneakers came off as well. Spicer leaned back, taking in the view. Bubba wore checkered boxers, his knee high socks matched his pink sweater. Spicer assumed he put those on to protect his legs from the cold. The whole time, Bubba didn't even look at him, he was seemingly staring at the wall.

"Hey." Spicer grasped his face, screwing it so he would face him. Bubba glared up at him, his eyes tearing up once more, "Quit crying, I haven't even done anything yet." Spicer smiled, leaning down to kiss his neck. He loved the feeling of Bubba's warm skin against his teeth as he softly bit him shoulder, working his way up his neck. He stopped at the jugular, pressing his lips against the beating pulse. He hands travelled down to Bubba's shaking thighs, running his hands up and down trying to calm him somewhat.

Bubba whined, "I won't tell anybody if you let me go home."

Spicer stood up straight, cracking his shoulders. "I'll make sure you don't tell anybody." He worked with his belt, unlooping it from his waist. He watched with a grin as Bubba's face turned to fear. His eyebrows were furrowed up, he shrunk against the couch, his knees pulled up against his chin.

"Don't hit me…" Bubba pleaded, his golden eyes staring up at Spicer. It almost made him feel guilty about the whole situation. _Almost._ Bubba's arms hugged around his legs, his fingers rubbing his skin.

Spicer bit the inside of his lip, cursing himself for being swayed by Bubba's sweet voice. He tapped the leather belt against the couch cushion, thinking for a moment. A belt surely wasn't the worst thing Spicer could do. It was probably the least painful experience he had in store for the terrified Bubba.

Spicer gave up, dropping the belt to the rug. He saw a relief sigh escape Bubba's beautiful lips. He ripped Bubba up from the couch by his wrists, Bubba yelping out in pain as he was forced to stand. Spicer led him to the bedroom, he was surprised that Bubba actually followed him without trying to pull away or fight back.

Spicer sat him down on the well made bed. Bubba toyed with the green blanket, his eyes travelling around the room. Spicer went to his bookshelf, it had a few books, but it was full of unnecessary items. He filed through multiple things, pricking his hand with open scissors in the process. He pulled out a tube of numbing cream from the top shelf, a curved needle from the bottom, and a roll of duct tape. He figured the numbing agent would help curb the pain. He held all three items in his hand, staring blankly.

Spicer turned back around, lazily strolling back to the bed. Bubba took a single look at the duct tape, he shook his head quickly. Spicer tossed the items next to him, but kept the numbing cream. He obtained it from the last time he had a flu shot, it wasn't sold and the doctors didn't hand it out for a reason.

Spicer leaned down to Bubba's face, dabbing it on the side of his temples. He picked up the curved needle, assuming it was disinfected. He shrugged. Bubba didn't seem to even know what was going to happen. Spicer pinched the numbed skin, taking the duct tape, he ripped it with his teeth. He punctured the tape with the needle. The duct tape was old, it didn't have any stick to it. He did that to both sides.

Spicer pinched Bubba's numbed skin with his thumb and index finger, using his other hand to slide the needle in his skin. The numbing cream did its job, Bubba didn't even make a peep. Spicer did the same to the other side. He stepped back, looking at the blindfolded boy. Scarlet dripped down the sides of his face, collecting at his chin.

Bubba noticed the liquid on his face, his hand wiping the blood from his chin that was dripping onto his lap. Spicer watched as Bubba felt his fingers, not knowing what the liquid was as he rubbed it with his fingers blindly.

"What? What is this?" Bubba squeaked out.

"Nothing." Spicer kissed his lips, "Just don't touch around your eyes, alright?"


End file.
